Harry Williams ver 2
by Arsao Tome
Summary: A newer version of the first story tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(_Miami, Florida_)

It was a dark night, two cars were at a light. A young man looked at a young woman, he was in a tank top, jeans and boots. She was in a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He had shoulder length reddish-black hair and green eyes. She had long black hair and gray eyes. "How we doing this?" He asked.

"Down the strip," she said. They settled in and waited for the lights to turn green. Once they did, they took off. They went down the strip.

"...AND CUT! PRINT! THAT WAS PERFECT !" Said the director. The cars went around the block and back to the lot. It was the ending of a new movie the guy was doing. "That was great Harry." Harry had gone to get a bottle of water.

"Everything came fine?" Asked Harry.

"Everything was fine Harry." He said, just then someone came in.

"Mr. Potter?" She said.

"Yeah?" She handed him a letter.

"This is for you." He took it and opened it up and read.

**Harry James Potter, **

You have been chosen as a champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. You must be at Hogwarts by November 20th, or you will lose your magic.

Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry read the letter and headed out, "what's wrong?" Asked the director.

"Gotta talk to mom." He said, then he got into his car and took off.

* * *

(_Williams Manor_)

Harry pulled up to the manor and got out of his car. Just then a tall woman had greeted him. "Hello Master Harry," she said. She was six foot two, had white hair, lightly tanned skin, dressed in a violet suit and black loafers, she also had blue eyes. "How was the shoot?"

"We're done," he said, as he walked in. "Is Mom here?"

"Yes, she's in the library. Why?"

"We gotta problem." They went to the Manor's Library.

* * *

(_Manor library_)

The library was huge and filled with everything on all subjects. From Rune Smithing to Summoning. A goddess of a woman was sitting down in her own spot. She was in a comfy chair, drinking some chai tea and reading a book on summoning. She had shoulder length red hair and green eyes, she also had peachy colored skin She was in a white top, long black skirt and slippers. (Yes, she's looking like Mary Poppins in 'Mary Poppins Returns'.) Harry went over to her and she looked up to see her son. "Hello dear," she said as she put a bookmark in the book she was reading. Then got up to hug him, "how was the shoot?"

"It was alright," he said. "We may have a problem." He handed her the letter and she read it. Lily Potter nee Evans was supposed to be a dead woman, but she and her child, Harry were found by her current husband. He took her to the States and helped her out by using his skills in rune magic, reversing the effects of the 'killing curse', bringing her back to life. He nursed her back to health. As he was, she fell in love with him and by Harry's fifth birthday, they were married.

He liked Harry, loved him so much, he decided to blood adopt him. When she was reading the letter, her eyebrow twitched. "There's no explanation of what the events are or how your name came out of the goblet?" Harry shook his head, she grabbed her phone and made a call. "Hey, I'm alright." She started, "We got a problem, Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire." She quickly pulled the phone away from her ear. There were a scream and Harry heard it. Then she put it back on her ear, "get your father." So she waited, she didn't have to wait long.

[**What's this I hear about Harry being in the Tri Wizard?**] Said a male's voice.

"Yep, he got a letter right after the shoot." The man groaned.

[**How long until he 'loses his magic'?**]

"November 20th."

[**We're on the way home, as we speak.**] He sighed, [**get packed and be ready.**]

"See you then," She said and they hung up. "Go to your wrap party, afterward get packed and ready to go." Harry nodded and went to get cleaned up and dressed for the wrap party.

* * *

(_Two days later_)

A huge truck had arrived in front of the manor, along with a large RV, and a few cars. Everyone got out and one of the was a tall man of African descent. He had white hair in braids, blue eyes and was in all black, a top, vest, cargo pants, and boots. The door opened up and the manservant was waiting on them. "Welcome home Master Thomas." She said the man smiled at her.

"Thanks, Priority," he said as he tossed her his truck keys. "Could you do me a solid and wash 'Ironhide' for me?"

"Yes sir," she said.

"Where are they?"

"In the kitchen."

"Alright, come on gang." Six other people followed him.

* * *

(_Kitchen_)

They walked into the kitchen and saw Harry feeding a five-year-old girl, she had red hair and hazel eyes, she was in a jumper and shorts. "Hey, guys." He said, he went over to Lily and kissed her on the cheek. The little girl was Harry's daughter, one of the family's enemies had taken his DNA, thinking he was Thomas's biological son and merged it with one of their female agents and produced an adorable little girl. He and Lily raised as if she was theirs. The reason why they wanted the child was that Thomas is a demi-god but, he's more closer to being a god than a demi-god.

Harry might have his powers sure but he wasn't of Thomas's loins. So when he sat down at the table and had a little snack with them, one of his females with him went over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. She was very beautiful, with long white hair, silver eyes, tall and buffed. She was in a white T-shirt, cargo pants and boots. (Think MK 11 Cassie Cage) "Hey lil' bro," she said.

"Hey, um, Terri." He said with a bright blush on his face.

"So, what's this about a tournament?" Said one of the guys, he was tall, almost as tall as Thomas, he had short red hair and hazel eyes. (Think the child of Black Widow and Spider Man in 'Spidey's Life is a Game') He was in a black bodysuit and boots. Harry sighed and told them everything.

"Daddy in trouble?" Asked the girl.

"No Lilith," said Lily. "Daddy's not in trouble."

"But the people who put him in this will be." Said Thomas.

So they got ready to go, Priority had promised to watch over Lilith as they were away. "Well, let's go," Thomas said. So they took off for the UK.

TBC

* * *

**Note:** Okay, this is a newer version of 'Harry Williams'. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(_Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_)

Everyone had heard about the Boy Who Lived being in the Tri-Wizard tournament, but no one could find him. When a letter was sent to find him. They had received a terse reply; **I am coming. **They were happy he was and Dumbledore started to make his plans. Not, knowing what happened to the boy.

Just then, the wind started to pick up and blow hard. Then a portal had opened up and a huge vehicle came out. It was very long and huge. (_Basically, an RV on steroids_) It stopped in front of the school and the door opened, out stepped a lot of students, the majority were female. They were dressed in shades of white and gray, then nine people came out. Six of them were in their 20s, there was someone they thought dead, a giant of a man with white hair dressed in all white. Finally, came the one person they wanted to see.

"Harry!" Said Dumbledore and he pulled his wand to attack the adults when the man raised his hand and the Headmaster of Hogwarts was lifted into the air.

"Albus Dumbledore," he said. "The failure of the 'Blood War'. You failed so badly, it took an 18-month-old toddler to beat the man you were so afraid of destroying."

"Dear," said the woman with him. "Let him go, he'll get his." So the man dropped Albus, "my husband and I have just one question. How Did Harry's Name Get Into The Goblet?" People were getting nervous, if this was whom they think it is, it was going to be hard calming her down.

"Well," said her husband. "I do believe, my wife asked you a question." Albus knew he had to come up with an answer and fast.

"Uh, we haven't figured it out yet." He said the man looked at his wife.

"Real tight police work there," she said. "Brilliant, are you looking right now?" Just then someone stepped up to them. He had a weird eye, walked with a limp and, glared at him.

"We don't have to answer anything to you!" He growled.

"First of all, 'Frankenstein'." The man insulted, "obviously you don't know just who the hell I am, allow me to introduce myself. I am the MACUSA's #1 agent, the one person who the president trusts with anything magical. I've shed more blood and taken more lives than your precious dark lord. First gens, half-blood, purebloods. It Doesn't Matter To Me! You can be a pureblood if it stays in your body because when it's shed, it's all red. My Name is Thomas Williams." They paled, "I am not going to be acting as Harry's Headmaster though, that honor belongs to Lils here." He took her hand and kissed it, "so you got two choices; get out of my face or, you will be in a world of hurt."

The others were staring at Thomas looking at the man as if he was a cockroach. Who took his cane and swung it at his head, Thomas grabbed it, ripped it from his grasp and proceeded to beat the unholy hell out of him. Just then Snape went to attack him and a red-headed young man speared him into Dumbledore. While his father continued to beat the man with his own cane and shoved it into his rear. Then saluted the cane, "I claim this ass for the great state of Florida!" Everyone saluted the cane. Dumbledore knew he wasn't going to get his way and needed to do something about Thomas.

* * *

(_Great Hall_)

They went in and the students were looking on and saw them. "Who are they?" Came one question.

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"The movie star?"

"Wow, think we could get autographs?" At the Gryffindor table, three students were looking at them. One was female, with long wavy hair and brown eyes. She stared at Harry, he was awesome looking. He was buffed and looked very nice in his uniform. He looked at her with, 'Liquid Emerald', smiled at her and winked. She blushed and quickly looked away. Lils was looking on and smirked, one of the guys that were with her, stuffing his face just glared at him. He had red hair, green eyes but, not like 'Liquid Emerald', and freckles.

The other boy was a big guy, about the size of a moose. He was buffed and solid. He had short black hair and dark eyes. "Um, I think he's great." He said.

"No one said he wasn't Neville." She said, "did you see. 'Brainz and Braun'?"

"Oh, he was SO GOOD!"

"Yeah, remember the stadium scene?"

"Where they had that dark lord?"

"They both chose the right one?"

"Yeah, how do you think they figure it out?"

"Brainz said the ring was on the wrong hand."

"But Braun said the monogram was backward." Then a red-headed girl went over to them.

"You two talking about 'Brainz and Braun'?" She asked.

"Yeah, Ginny." Said the girl.

"They were both great Aurors." The redhead, obviously Ginny's brother, was getting jealous.

"I don't see what's so great about him." He said.

"Ron, he made his first million at 8 years old. Eight!" Said the girl.

"Hermione's right." Said the 'moose', "this guy can do any and everything twice a day every day."

* * *

(_Antechamber_)

Harry, his parents, and entourage had walked into the chamber. They had met the others, some were amazed at whom they were seeing. "Is that…?" said a young man, in a gray sweater vest with yellow and black trim, black slacks, white shirt with a yellow and black tie, boots and black robes. He was a pretty boy with short brown hair and light brown eyes. Next to him was a gorgeous young woman, with silvery blonde hair and blue eyes, in a light blue uniform.

The last one was a young man in a military uniform, he was tall and buffed, had a buzz cut and dark eyes. They were with a giant of a woman, a man who looked like Rasputin, and a man who Thomas knew very well. "Barty Crouch, Snr." He said, "didn't I almost threw your ass in the 'Pitt'?" Crouch started to sweat.

"I-I've been on my best behavior." He said.

"Keep it that way." With that, they sat down and the other champions; whose names he found out were, Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delcour, and Viktor Krum. Went over to them and asked for autographs. Thomas chuckled, "here come the fans." Harry signed their books. Then they were told about the tournament, Lils just looked at Crouch and he backed up.

"I want you to find out why my son was placed into the tournament and I better get an answer that pleases me or my husband and Magical UN are going to have words with you and you do not want that." She said, "Am I Understood?" They all nodded, "good. Come along everyone." With that, they went to their RV and settled in.

TBC

* * *

**Note:** Thanks for giving chapter 1 a read, I hope you like this one. Oh, by the way, 'Brainz and Braun' was the magical version of 'Tango and Cash'.


End file.
